


little rainbow

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, modern days
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Sayangnya, Sayang, kita akan terus berada di posisi ini, selamanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : General/Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon. modern days.

Erzsi menggeser lemari yang menutupi jendela. Bunyi keriut-keriut aneh terdengar saat lemari itu berpindah tempat. Lantai lemarinya patah, beberapa kain yang sudah apek dan berdebu terlihat menyembul dari bagian bawah pintunya. Ia harus menunduk di depan satu-satunya jendela tersebut, membuka daunnya lebar-lebar, berusaha tak peduli pada bunyi engsel yang sangat berkarat.

Ia mendongak dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, lalu memutar badannya, mencari cara untuk memanjat.

Jarak antara loteng dan atap tak begitu jauh, cukup menguntungkan. Dengan berpegangan pada kepingan kayu yang mencuat karena pakunya lepas, Erzsi berusaha naik, mengangkat badannya sambil berpijak pada bingkai atas jendela. Tangannya yang bersarung tebal mencapai tepian atap. Hanya karena tidak ada risiko bahwa ia takkan mati ketika jatuhlah yang membuat ia berani untuk melompat menuju atap.

Atap berderak dan salju berjatuhan ketika Erzsi menaiki atap dan duduk di atasnya. Danau Balaton kelihatan di kejauhan, tampaknya masih ada bagian-bagian yang membeku di tepiannya. Ia merogoh sakunya, merasa bahwa mantel ini terlalu lama tersimpan di rumah Balaton hingga ia lupa apa saja yang pernah ia simpan.

Ada kompas, ada benang gigi, bahkan ada senter, juga sebuah buku catatan yang ternyata kosong. Pensil yang disisipkan di jilid spiralnya patah.

Senter itu dinyalakannya, diarahkannya pada salju yang masih melapisi atap.

Warna-warni. Ketika tombolnya ditekan sekali lagi, warna-warni pelangi itu berkedip-kedip seperti lampu panggung yang sedang menyoroti seorang penyanyi. Jelas ini bukan senter untuk bepergian, mendaki, atau berkemah. Ia pun tidak ingat pernah membeli benda ini.

 _Oh. Gilbert_.

Erzsi langsung mematikannya ketika mengingat Gilbert dan ponsel yang dibantingnya di konferensi minggu lalu. Sesuatu yang membuat Erzsi tak jadi mengelilingi Oia bersama kelompok yang ada Gilbert di dalamnya dan meninggalkan Yunani lebih cepat, mengorbankan uang pribadinya untuk tiket di luar akomodasi, kemudian mengasingkan diri di rumah Balaton tanpa memberitahu seorang pun, termasuk sekretaris pribadinya. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia di sini, lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab ia biarkan begitu saja, sementara ribuan obrolan berkali-kali membuat ponselnya kehabisan daya.

Perempuan itu kembali menyalakan senter tersebut, mengarahkannya ke Balaton, berkhayal seandainya warna danau tiba-tiba bisa berubah karena disoroti. Cahayanya semakin meredup saat Erzsi mendekatkan telapak tangannya. _Sia-sia_.

Sudah beberapa kali Erzsi berpikir bahwa ia tak boleh lari selamanya. Namun berkali-kali pula ia mengelak. Sayang sekali, selalu ada jarak terjauh untuk ditempuh, bahkan untuk pelangi kecil di tangannya sekalipun. Erzsi merasa sedikit takut, entah untuk apa. Ia terlalu lama membiarkan semuanya.

Erzsi menuju sisi lain atap, turun merayap dari dinding samping, dengan pijakan ala kadarnya pada susunan-susunan kayu yang tak rata.

* * *

Ia melihat Gilbert secara langsung dua bulan kemudian, di pertemuan reguler lainnya. Saat mata mereka bersirobok, Erzsi langsung mengingat dengan jernih soal apa yang mereka perdebatkan di malam itu, saat ia masih memakai blazer resmi untuk rapat dan Gilbert masih dalam setelan jas formalnya. Mereka membicarakan perbedaan pada harapan; tentang Gilbert yang terlalu realistis dan Erzsi yang masih terlalu optimis dalam hal memandang pemikiran para pemimpin mereka.

Gilbert meneriakinya bahwa barangkali Erzsi tak belajar dari beratus-ratus tahun kehidupannya, bahwa tak semua manusia murni dan mampu berjalan sendiri tanpa melibatkan kepentingan kelompoknya sendiri dalam urusannya, sementara Erzsi berpikir bahwa ia dapat mengubah semuanya sesuai dengan sebagian kecil visi-misi utopis. _Bah,_ bantah Gilbert, _seandainya saja kautahu bahwa mereka pun tak mau mendengarkan kita. Siapa kita? Lebah kecil yang mendengung terus, berisik, makhluk tua yang sudah seharusnya mati saja_.

Erzsi balas meneriakinya dengan kalimat yang anehnya tak dapat ia ingat dengan jelas lagi, tetapi Gilbert tak membalas dengan kata-kata lagi, hanya melampiaskan kemarahan dengan membanting ponsel, kemudian pergi.

Di mata dunia mungkin mereka cuma anak kecil yang bertengkar terlalu berlebihan dengan cara seperti itu. Apapun itu, mereka sama-sama salah—Erzsi tak mau disalahkan sendiri.

Apakah Gilbert masih marah atau tidak, sulit untuk menilai seseorang dengan mata yang sudah berapi-api sejak pertama kali menjejak bumi itu.

Erzsi sengaja berjalan ke arahnya, menegakkan pandangan, dan berlalu sedikit. Sengaja berhenti di persimpangan dekat lift.

"Kau pasti menuduhku lari."

Di sisi yang berlawanan, Gilbert menyeringai. "Kau pasti menuduhku pengecut karena tak berani mengejar."

Erzsi menoleh, berpikir bahwa barangkali posisi mereka sangat cocok untuk poster film. Cih. Film apa? Film tentang politik tak mampu memenangkan posisi-posisi prestise film romantis.

"Apa kabar ponselmu?"

"Ponsel kedua Lud sekarang di tanganku."

Erzsi tertawa tak ramah. "Sedih mendengarnya." Kemudian, satu helaan napas, dan ia buang muka saat Gilbert menoleh—menyadari pandangannya. "Bagaimana Yunani?"

"Tetap cantik tanpamu."

"Dan rumah Balaton tetap menjadi pelarian yang mengasyikkan meski untuk satu orang."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum sarkastis saat membalik badan dan saling menatap.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu minta maaf," Erzsi mengangkat tangannya untuk kemudian menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Permintaan maaf untuk perbedaan pandangan?" Gilbert berjalan mendekat. "Sepanjang hidupku, aku merasa itu tak perlu."

"Sayangnya, sepertinya seumur hidup kita akan terus berada di posisi ini."

"Selamanya," Gilbert menambahkan sambil memutar bola mata. "Karena kita lahir dengan cara berbeda dan hidup dari keadaan yang berbeda, ya, 'kan, wanita-yang-banyak-menghabiskan-waktu-di-istana?"

"Kau berpikir perang dan ekspansi adalah kebanggaanmu?"

"Oh, ayolah, Erzsi, jangan mulai lagi."

"Tapi sayangnya, aku betah begini."

Alis Gilbert berjengit. "Bersamaku atau berdebat bersamaku?"

Erzsi mencibir sedikit. "Aku takut jangan-jangan keduanya."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: Oia, kota kecil di cyclades, yunani, bagian dari municipality santorini. (go look for its beautiful scenery!)


End file.
